


ground_less (where the violence dies)

by wxldcard



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>двадцать три года омерзительной, сумасшедшей жизни и целая вечность, чтобы их анализировать, разглядывать, перебирать, как осколки; вглядываться в каждый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ground_less (where the violence dies)

Позже он поймет, что уже с самого начала примерно представлял, чем все закончится - еще даже в тот момент, когда уже знал, что такое L, но не видел его лица, не знал его привычки сидеть в кресле, поджав ноги к груди; грызть ногти; говорить, растягивая гласные.

Они оба боялись призраков - Лайт ненавидел часы на своем запястье, каждую секунду напоминавшие ему о том что он теряет, теряет самое ценное - время; ему снилось тиканье сотен и тысяч гигантских часов, пока Рюзаки вслушивался в звон колоколов в собственной голове, так напоминавший ему воскресенья после мессы в часовне недалеко от приюта; он не мог отделаться от мысли, что эти колокола звонят по нему.

Думать о том, как все сложилось бы, будь L _умнее_ , будь он способным принять его теории; или хотя бы в мире без тетради смерти - опасно, вязко, утопично, потому что Лайт неизменно натыкается на мысль, что они могли бы быть живы - оба - и чувствует что-то вроде горечи; чувствует что-то сродни тому ощущению, какое посетило его в тот момент, когда Ниа раскладывал, расплетал его существование по тонким ниткам.

(хотя Лайту до последнего казалось, что у него еще есть шанс, и он был - под циферблатом часов, закрепленный булавкой.)

Даже барахтаясь в грязи и собственной крови; даже теряя контроль над собственным телом, разумом, голосом, Лайт был уверен, что конца не будет. Сумасшедшая улыбка Рюка и его дикие глаза, когда он говорит ему:

_\- Все люди, без исключения, умирают, Лайт._

\- не пугают его, не заставляют нервным, коротким движением облизнуть пересохшие губы. Он хочет сказать:

\- Этого не будет.

и не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

-

Ему нравится представлять, как все будет - продумывать в мельчайших деталях, таких, как, например платье, в котором Миса шагнет с башни скайтри; завораживающее своей громкостью, великолепием слово “бог”, которым зовет его Миками; отец, умирающий достойно прожитой им жизни - в окружении людей, ради которых он рисковал своей жизнью бессчетное количество раз, чувствуя слёзы сына на своей руке. Лайт точен, дотошен к мелочам, но и позволяет себе продумывать, решать, как головоломку, то, над чем он пока не властен; он придумывает себе что-то вроде рая после смерти Ниа; он ждет, что где-то будет дверь в комнату, из окон которой открывается вид на весь его новый мир, а в кресле, в углу, сидит Рюзаки. Переосмысливший, покорившийся. Осознавший. Такого мира жаждал Лайт, такой полной, безоговорочной победы.

Но реальность шла вразрез; его идеальная, воображаемая комната испещрилась трещинами и разлетелась на осколки, как тело Лайта разлетелось на множество болевых точек, встретив пулю.

(Мацуда был единственным, кто до самого конца не позволял себе ни единой мысли о причастности Лайта к делу Киры.  
Мацуда был единственным, кто выстрелил.  
забавно.)

-

Если бы он сохранил в себе остатки человечности, а не избавился от них, как от рудиментарного, ненужного; если бы он был способен увлекаться или даже любить; если бы он был способен довериться, а после и отдать самое ценное - время - другому человеку - то этим человеком, вероятно, был бы Рюзаки.

То ли атрофированные, извращенные, исковерканные эмоции, то ли всё то же его желание, после смерти разросшееся, преумножившееся - быть защищенным, быть на равных, а не на голову выше, быть с кем-то, кто был бы в состоянии понять его, а не подчиняться - без слов, без мыслей; с кем-то, кто мог бы ценить не внешность, не вежливость, не его умение держать людей на вытянутой руке, а то, чем он _является_ \- без оболочек, без упаковок: его характер, его эмоции, его теории.

Двадцать три года омерзительной, сумасшедшей жизни, и целая вечность, чтобы их анализировать, разглядывать перебирать, как осколки; вглядываться в каждый.

Никогда одиночество не разъедает так, как после смерти.

Никогда не становишься таким бережливым, как после смерти. Никогда еще он не был таким бережным с воспоминаниями, никогда еще не задумывался над их хрупкостью. Разуму человека свойственно искажать, переписывать пережитое так, как ему хочется; Лайт боялся и этого.

L никогда не доверял ему - это Лайт помнит отчетливо и бережет эту память, как единственное, на чем он может балансировать; единственное, что отделяет его от пропасти. L не был ему другом, хотя, возможно, считал по-своему интересной возможность им притвориться; однако в тот день, когда L впервые почувствовал к Лайту что-то, что укладывалось бы в палитру человеческих отношений, он погиб. Какая ирония.

 

(в какой-то момент Лайт просто перестал ощущать дно, почву под ногами (так ему нравилось думать об этом), и именно тогда подорвались мосты, исчезла дорога обратно, возможность обернуться; всё началось по-настоящему.)

Он бы не стал сравнивать их - это подобно восхождению на эшафот, но если он, Лайт, был по горло в крови, то Рюзаки - где-то неимоверно высоко, где-то за пределами достижимого, вообще за пределами того, что Лайт мог бы себе позволить.

Потому что невозможно получить всё.

(даже если считаешь себя богом.)

-

(вещи, о которых можно узнать только проведя на привязи к Рюзаки несколько суток:  
у него дрожат руки,  
он часто кричит во сне.)

-

У него больше нет тела, а значит и рта, но Лайту часто слышится собственный сдавленный шепот. Будто его голос принадлежит другому человеку.

А потом этот чужой голос срывается на крик, смеется, вопит.

Он просит:

\- Амане, Такада, Миками.

Просит:

\- Кто-нибудь.

и Лайт начинает вспоминать, проваливается в свои воспоминания как под воду, сквозь толщу льда, и голос сначала становится приглушенным, словно через стену, а потом и вовсе смолкает.

И Лайт возвращается в огромный зал, облицованный металлическими плитами, забитый техникой.

Возвращается к L в десяти шагах от него, в кресле на колёсиках.

Возвращается к L, который умрет через четыре с небольшим часа.

Лайт мог бы жить в этом мгновении, будь оно статичным.

-

Лайт мог бы придумать им бесконечное количество жизней, через которые неуклонной константой проходили бы _борьба и сопротивление_ ; в которых они безжалостно разбивали бы теории друг друга, сминали бы характеры, как фольгу; логика стала бы их излюбленным оружием, и каждый день превратился бы в дуэль без победителя - и во всех этих мыслях была такая откровенность, такая честность, что сбивалось дыхание.

 

Он не может отделаться от ощущения, что они бесконечно много друг другу должны.

Ведь последним, что увидел Лайт, был Рюзаки; его огромные глаза, как две черные дыры.

(и иногда он задумывается о том, что увидел L в его улыбке, в его глазах за секунду до остановки сердца.)

-

Лайт складывает его улыбку из тысяч льдинок, чтобы после разбить одним движением руки.

Для Рюка игра продолжается и не остановится, вероятно, никогда. Он не видит и не может видеть Лайта, но тот чувствует его вокруг - в сером песке, в пыльном воздухе, даже в отсутствии собственного тела.

Интересно, какая душа на вкус.

 

В небытие дождь звучит как помехи на телекабеле.

Звон колоколов больше похож на трель сигнализации.

-

В его голове L все еще улыбается; его улыбка, увиденная Лайтом всего один раз - что-то вроде вечной печати, клейма. Как бесконечное напоминание о собственной ошибке.

(он неизбежно катится в эти мысли, как в тупик; его не спасают ни воспоминания, ни образы в голове, ни собственный, ставший чужим голос.  
потому что в конце концов он остается наедине с мыслью о том, что у Рюзаки холодные, мокрые руки, а его шею у Лайта получилось бы легко обхватить ладонью.)

Иногда ему кажется, что все, что у него осталось - баланс между двумя комнатами; межу сном и смертью; между убийством и миссией.

Рюзаки остается точкой опоры в каждом из вариантов, маятником, выборкой. Пониманием и осуждением; привязанностью и ненавистью; нежностью и отвращением.

Лайт бы разбил все его теории, чтобы построить новые.

Он бы смял, согнул, переломал его - чтобы создать, слепить заново. Усадить в кресло в углу небольшой комнаты с окном во всю стену.

Чтобы он мог быть рядом - 

_в новом мире._


End file.
